What Doesn't Kill You
by calliettorres
Summary: Meredith and Derek died and put Cristina and Alex to be Zola and Bailey's legal guardians if anything happened to them. Now Yang and Karev are going to learn how to parent.


Cristina and Alex are having breakfast on their kitchen. They haven't talked to each other since Meredith and Derek died. But Alex tries to start a conversation.

- So.. Elliot's heart transplant... I'm ok with it bur Robbins still got some issues.

- Um.. it's his best shot.. I.. don't know.

- Dude, i know you are suffering, 'cause i am too. But can we have a freaking conversation?!

- You know what?!

- What?!

- .. Forget it.

Alex gets mad and leaves the kitchen. Cristina repents on what she said. The phone starts ringing and Alex goes get it.

- Karev&Yang's residence?

- Dr. Karev? This is Andrew Winslet. I was Dr. Sheperd's lawyer when he got divorced with Dr. Montgomery.

- Um.. Good.

- Me and some other lawyers that are specialized in family law want to meet you and Dr. Yang.

- For what?

- I think it'll be better if we talk face to face. How about tomorrow at 5pm on Café Presse?

- It sounds fine.

- Alright. See you then. Have a good day.

Alex leaves the phone and goes talk to Cristina.

- Hey, there's some freak wanting to talk to us tomorrow. He is a family or divorce lawyer or something like that.

- A lawyer? For what?

- Have no idea. Tomorrow he'll talk to us.

Alex is operating with Arizona on a 7 year old with kidney stones and he starts to open up with her.

- Yang and I are meeting a lawyer this afternoon. I have no idea why.

- Oh. That's weird. Did you do something lately? – she says sarcastically

- Screw you.

Arizona laughs

- Where are Zola and Bailey?

- They're with Derek's sister, Amelia I guess.

- Did you see them, after what happened?

- I saw them before she take them. I think she's going to keep them.

- And you and Yang are ok with it?

- Yeah. I mean, she's their aunt. She should be their legal guardian.

- But you were Meredith's best fri-

Alex interrupts her and tries to change subject

- Can we stop talking about it.

- ... Yeah. Sure.

It's 4pm in Seattle and Cristina and Alex are getting ready to go. They get in the car and don't say one single word until they got there.

- Alex Karev and Cristina Yang?

- Yes. – Cristina says

- I'm Andrew Winslet, i talked to Dr. Karev on the phone. Please join us.

He picks two chairs and introduce the other lawyers.

- Please meet my friends. Leonardo Mullins, Lucas Miller and David Solano. They're all specialized in family law. Please have a sit.

- So. What is this all about? – Karev asks

- We believe both of you were close friends with Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey, are we right? – Solano asks

- Yes. But i still don't understand what is going on. – Cristina says

- Dr Sheperd and Dr Grey has two children. Zola Grey-Shepherd and Derek Bailey Shepherd. We searched some things and there was a doctor called Alexandra Grey, who we believe to be Dr. Grey's sister.

- She was. She died on the plane crash we were.

- Yes. We know that. Meredith and Derek put Alexandra to be their daughter's, Zola, legal guardian. But it would not work, so they changed. And now we made our research, and we found out who are the legal guardians of Zola and Derek.

- You gotta be freaking kidding me.. – Alex says

- Dr Yang, Dr Karev, Shepherd and Grey put you both, to be their children's legal guardian.

Cristina and Alex immediatly looked at each other, shocked and scared.

- THEY PUT US?! – Both asked at the same time

- Yes, they did.

- B-but.. um.. wha-what are-what do we have to do?! – Cristina asked

- Well, you first have to pick up the children, who are with Dr. Shepherd's sister. And both of you are going to have to sign some papers. But it's not going to be stressful at all! It's all planed and it's going to be pretty easy.

- But are you sure they put both of us to be the legal guardians? I mean, Shepherd has like a thousand sisters..– Yang replied

- I know this is a big thing for both of you, but if you don't want the children we can-

- No. We want them. We'll raise the kids. – Alex says and then looks at Cristina

- Well, then that makes thing easier! We can meet next week and clear this all up. You two don't need to worry at all. We got this. The only thing you need to worry i show you'll raise the kids.

They get back home, still shocked, and still not talking. When Alex says

- Dude, we're raising little Shepherds.


End file.
